Bratz
' Bratz' is a fanfiction series based on the doll-line of the same name. It premiered on April 28, 2018. The first season premiered on April 28, 2018 and concluded on July 7, 2018. The second season will premiere around January 2019 with 12-episodes. Premise The drama reimagines the famous doll-line of the same name as a dark coming-of-age tale in horror, witchcraft and fashion. The new iteration is described as a combination of Mean Girls and The Craft and finds the Bratz as four normal girls who become involved in the occult... and murder. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Olivia Holt as Cloe Hankins *Malese Jow as Jade Henderson *Ashleigh Murray as Sasha Washington *Becky G as Yasmin Gonzalez *Sophie Turner as Meygan Wagner (Season 1) *Ross Lynch as Cameron Anderson *Garrett Clayton as Dylan Mendoza *Charles Melton as Eitan Samuels *Leslie-Anne Huff as Raya (Season 2) Character Descriptions *'Cloe Hankins:' Cloe, AKA Angel is a very playful, down-to-earth girl-next-door and a sporty chick with the weight of the world on her shoulders as her father faces time in prison. She is one of the Bratz and a student at Stiles High School where she meets her crush Cameron... and pretty soon discovers that she and her friends are descendants of witches. *'Jade Henderson:' Jade, AKA Kool Kat decides to intern for Your Thing Magazine, however, things go horribly wrong for the young fashionista. She also gets romantically involved with ladies man, Dylan, defying her mother's wishes. Although she loves math and science, Jade has a passion for fashion... Oh and she also discovers she is a descendant from witches. *'Sasha Washington:' Sasha, AKA Bunny Boo is an aspiring singer with a keen eye for the latest fashion trends who is also not afraid of confrontation or situations; she knows who she is, what she wants, and how to get it! She and her friends soon discover that they are descendants of witches. *'Yasmin Gonzalez:' Yasmin, AKA Pretty Princess, is a kind-hearted young woman who shares a passion for fashion along with the rest of her friends. Yasmin's mother is absent from her life so her grandmother is her legal guardian. She is also the love interest of Eitan and also discovers she is a witch and descendant of Yasmina Clairvoya. *'Meygan Wagner:' Meygan, AKA Funky Fashion Monkey, is a mysterious new girl at Stiles High School who quickly befriends the Bratz. Being the first to be aware of her half-witch heritage and her ancestor Meygana Broomstix, Meygan helps navigate the girls in their new-found selves. *'Cameron Anderson:' Cameron, AKA The Blaze, is a Human and Cloe's love interest. He is one of the most popular boyz at Stiles High School and is best friends with Dylan. He is the descendant of a line of witch hunters but is yet to be aware of this family secret. *'Dylan Mendoza:' Dylan, AKA The Fox, is known for his reputation as the womanizer of Stiles High School, but when he runs into Jade things change as he tries to become a better person... However, he has a lot of secrets and is secretly having an affair with Mrs. Funk. *'Eitan Samuels:' Eitan, AKA The Dragon is a student at Stiles High School and a bad boy from a troubled background. He is also Yasmin's love interest when she begins to reveal his softer side. Despite his care-free attitutde towards school, Eitan is also a very skilled hacker. Spin-off *Bratz will have a backdoor pilot for Moxie Girlz during it's second season, with the spin-off eventually being released in 2019. Crossovers *Bratz will have a crossover episode during it's second season with Monster High characters Draculaura and Dracula in the episode "Chapter Seventeen: Let the Right One In". *Jade Henderson will appear in the first episode of Moxie Girlz. Notes *Bratz draws some inspiration from Bratzillaz. Category:Bratz